


she's the sister and they're the brothers

by thelosersclub



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Brother-Sister Relationships, Child Abuse, Fluff, Genderbending, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Platonic Cuddling, Punching, Roger is girl in this sorry i don't make the rules, i wrote this in three hours sksks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 00:56:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelosersclub/pseuds/thelosersclub
Summary: Rogerina's been a girl her entire life, but she won't let her family stop her from having the life she deserves.





	she's the sister and they're the brothers

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in three hours sksk so im sorry
> 
> shout out to hayley, tayler, and lynn. love u guys

She left when she was young.   
  
Her father had wished for a boy, and she didn't want to imagine his face when they went in and he found out that she wouldn't be the perfect boy he wanted. She didn't want to imagine him thinking about all the pain he was ready to cause her. She didn't want to think about any of that.   
  
She didn’t want to think about the fact that her mom was probably already dead, because she left her in the hands of  _ him _ .

 

But he always acted like he loved her, and he never did that with her, unless it was in public. And he never did that with her mother, always acting like he had just fallen in love with her all over again. So maybe her mother was alright. Maybe her mother was in good hands, not being beaten like she had her life.

 

She didn’t really care, though. If her mother really cared, she would’ve stopped the abuse that he did to her, stopping the pain that cut deep into her. 

 

But she didn’t, so she couldn’t ever feel anything for her mother, ever again.

 

Sometimes, she did, though. She didn’t like it. She didn’t want to feel anything for her mother ever.

 

\---

 

_ Rogerina Anne Taylor _

 

She didn’t like her name. Not one bit.

 

She didn’t like the initials. She didn’t like her middle name, didn’t like her first, didn’t like it as a whole.

 

She wanted to be called Taylor, by people she trusted.

 

She didn’t trust anyone.

 

\---

 

She fought with her fists and played with them too, hands gripped tight so her skin looked unnaturally pale in the tight spots. So people knew how hard she would punch if you looked at her and tried to “fix” her. So people would know not to mess with her.

 

People usually couldn’t tell, though. They were dumbasses.

 

She had to try and help them realize this.

 

It usually ended with more pain at home.

 

She didn’t care.

 

Hadn’t cared for a while.

 

Didn’t mean it didn’t hurt. She still felt all of it. 

 

She just didn’t give a shit.

 

\---

 

She ran away from home when she was 16.

 

The abuse had gotten worse. She started fighting back, and he started feeding her less and hiding everything, and she had to do everything. She had to get a job, and but her own food, and hide it in her room, where he wouldn’t even dare to look and sneak bites when she could, when he wasn’t awake and she could breathe freely. When she could do shit that he couldn’t stop her from doing.

 

She was always tired and falling asleep in school, and she would always get in trouble, but wouldn’t you stay up if it meant you got freedom from your abuser? If you could just breathe freely, if only for a moment? If you could feel like you’ve just entered a new place, with no plan and time to do anything?

 

Her job threatened to fire her when she started sleeping, and she didn’t want to be fired from the job, because even though it’s the only one she’s ever had, she’s loved it, and it’s so much fun.

 

So she quits, so she doesn’t have to say her first job fired her, and she returns home, waiting until her parents are asleep to pack everything in her suitcase, slip on comfortable clothes, and leave the house, grabbing the keys to it and carrying them with her, so she can have one last go at them.

 

Once they leave the house, they can’t go back in without the keys, and guess who just took them with her?

 

She gets to a school and somehow manages to get in with only her brain and everything she has to offer, and she doesn’t know if it was pity or something else, but she scores a free scholarship and she’s able to go ahead and be in college, even though she didn’t even graduate high school.

 

She doesn’t want to question why she got in, so she just accepts it and unpacks everything she has in her room, and hurries to go and find a job, since she’s young and doesn’t have money. She has the money she stole from her parents, but that’s about it, and she can’t have that as her main source.

 

She finds a job at a record shop and starts there, managing that and her classes the week. She has early shifts and late classes, and by the time it’s starting to near winter, she walks to her job in the dark and walks from her classes to her dorm in the dark too.

 

By the time she’s 18, she’s switched from being a dentist to biology and playing the drums when she isn’t on a shift, at class, or studying. She doesn’t have any friends, but that’s okay, because she doesn’t know if she would have time for them.

 

(Doesn’t mean she doesn’t want some.)

 

A couple weeks after he 19th birthday (she spent it in the library, nobody to tell and nobody to say it to her), she sees a sheet in the hallway one day, clearly crumpled and meant to be thrown away. She doesn’t know if someone missed or they didn’t even bother, but she’s glad she saw the piece of paper.

 

**Smile.**

**Looking for drummer!**

**If you’re looking to play,**

**meet us at the music room**

**at 12 on the 15th.**

 

She shoves it in her pocket and proceeds to her room, pulling out a tack and the paper from her pocket. She pins it to her wall (cost be damned) and stands back, finally smiling.

 

She has a chance.

 

\---

 

She walks into the room, sneakers on her as she strolls over to the drum set.

 

She’s early (maybe a hour or two early) but it wouldn’t hurt to practice, right?

 

She starts playing some random beat, one she can’t remember what it’s called, but soon she moves on to one she came up, for some song she wrote, and she gets into it. She messes up, once, and she growls and restarts the entire thing, redoing the song.

 

After she’s done, she finally looks around and finds two men there, who had been watching her. She’s glad she had pulled her hair into a ponytail, because she tilts her head and looks at them, a challenging look in her yes.

 

“What’re you looking at, boys?”

 

Before the other can say anything, the curly haired one speaks.

 

“Any chance you want to join our band? We need a drummer and it seems like you’re a good one.” He blurts out, and the other one glares at him, but she smiles.

 

“Actually, that’s why I was here.” She stands up, setting the drumsticks down and getting off. “Thought a little practice wouldn’t hurt.”

 

“Think that you might already be in it.” She hears him mutter, and the other one (for now, she’ll call him longy) punches him in the arm.

 

“Any chance I can go grab something to eat real quick? I haven’t eaten since 5 and i’m starving.” They nod at her, and she leaves quickly, stepping outside.

 

Maybe she could stop by the deli and-

 

“Hey, sweetie!” She hears a yell, and she sighs, turning to look. “Can you give me pretty smile?”

 

She looks at the man for a moment, before giving him to worst smile she could, glaring at him. “How’s that, asshole?”

 

“You can’t say that!” The man says, and she laughs.

 

“Oh, I just did.” She turns to leave, but the man grabs her hand, tugging her. “Let me go.”

 

“No!” He refuses, and she turns and punches him with her left arm, but even she can admit it’s weak, as he doesn’t even let go.

 

“I said let go of me!” She tries to pull away, but he’s still holding onto her, pulling her further away. “Let go of me, asshole!” She yells, hoping it’ll attract someone’s attention.

 

“Nobody’ll hear you.” He gives a sweet smile, and she remembers at that moment, the most important thing.

 

_ Men can’t get hit in the dick. _

 

So, of course she brings her foot up and kicks it as hard as she can into his crotch.

 

“Fuck!” He screams, dropping her hand, giving her the chance to run.

 

Of course, she takes it.

 

She runs back into the building, where curly and longy are talking to each other, staring at her curiously when she re-enters.

 

“Did you forget something?” Curly asks, and she barely resists rolling her eyes.

 

“Yeah.” She steps behind the drums, picking up the drumsticks. “That men can be fucking assholes to girls.”

 

\---

 

She gets into the band, and she learns longy is Tim Staffell and curly is Brian May. She learns the band is great, and that she can have fun making music, and that people absolutely love people in bands.

 

And then Tim leaves, and they have no singer.

 

“I’ve got better things to do with my Saturday nights. I could give you their names.” She says, and Brian rolls his eyes at that. 

 

Then a man named Freddie appears in front of them, and solves their problems.

 

He’s a singer, and a damn good one at that.

 

And their solution.

 

\---

 

They arrive at Rockfield Farm not long after the argument, and it seems Rogerina’s the only one who’s going to have an easy time.

 

“Rogerina! Stop staring at the fields and help us unpack!” She sighs and turns back around, easily lifting her luggage up and carrying it inside. She slips past Paul, doing her best to touch him.

 

Honestly, he seems and looks nice, but he has an… off feeling to her, and those feelings have helped her over the years, so she trusts it. And so she has to trust herself to stay the hell away from him.

 

Paul shows them to the rooms, and it seems that he’s taken a liking to Freddie, and a hating to Deaky. 

 

She automatically doesn’t like Paul even more.

 

“Hey, John? Mind if we switch?” He looks up, and she smiles. “Don’t really like my room. I think it’s more your style.”

 

“Sure.” He says it calmly, but she can tell he’s happy, and he smiles as she follows Paul downstairs. She can deal with a small room. Had to for the start of her life.

 

She’ll be alright.

 

\---

 

She can hear Freddie singing, playing the piano, but she’s too busy trying to get this asshole out.

 

“You know you want me.” He grins, and she moves to hit him, but he grabs her wrist, holding it still. “You know you do.”

 

He’s staring at her with  _ those _ eyes. The ones her dad would make when he feels in control and he knows he could do whatever he wanted and you wouldn’t fight back.

 

Except she would fight back, because she doesn’t want this asshole near her fucking body. And he’s not in control, because she will defend herself till she’s dead.

 

She tries to hit him again, but he grabs her other wrist, and he pins them in one hand.

 

“Love, you can stop trying.” He shoves her on the bed. “They won’t be able to help.”

 

“HELP M-” She starts to scream, but she’s cut off by Paul shoving his hand in front of her mouth.

 

“We don’t want that, now, do we?” He chuckles, and she bites down, him giving a shriek and pulling his hand away. He’s such a dick, and she fucking hates him for it.

 

“HELP ME GUYS!” She screams as loud as she can, and Paul slaps her, her head hitting the headboard.

 

“You bitch.” He growls, and he starts punching her, and she tries to to fight back, but he punches her again, making her see black dots. “You fucking  _ bitch _ .”

 

She tries to pull back, so he can’t hurt her as easily, but she can’t. He punches her again, in the face, and then a slap in the face, and a punch to her stomach, and then her chest, and then her stomach again, and then he slaps her in the face, but before he can do anything, he’s being pulled off by Brian, who has an angry look on his face and fury in his fists.

 

“What the fuck do you think you were doing?” He growls, and Paul tries to put his hands up, but Brian smacks him, the sound loud in the small room. “Get the ever loving fuck out of here, and if I ever see you again, I’m not sure you would leave my sight alive.”

 

He scampers up the stairs, and they don’t bother to check if he actually leaves. Immediately, they move closer to Taylor, looking everywhere.

 

“What did he do to you?” Brian asks, and she sees the shaking fists.

 

“He tried to get with me.” She shrugs her shoulders, but she knows they saw the wince of pain. “I said no, and he reacted like every other boy who’s a creep would.”

 

“Thank god you yelled.” Deaky sighed, pulling her close and hugging her, and Brian joined the hug. If only Freddie was here.

 

“Why did Paul look at me like I was the devil and leave with no words?” She hears the man speak as he descends the stairs, but she doesn’t bother to speak, knowing the others would answer. Probably.

 

“Your ‘nice, good Paul’ just tried to touch Taylor, and thank god she can yell.” Brian sighs, letting go of her, and she just leans her head on Deaky’s shoulder, who stops hugging her to wrap on arm around her as the lean against the headboard.

 

“What?” She hears the shock in Freddie’s shoulder, and she turns her head.

 

“Can we go upstairs?” She whispers, and Deaky nods, standing up.

 

“Think you can stand?” He asks, and she shrugs. “Guess I’ll have to carry you, then.”

 

“Wait-!” Before she can stop him, he scoops her up, and she grins at his face.

 

Ho steps in front of the stairs, and wordlessly, Freddie steps off of them and closer to Brian, so that the two may proceed upstairs.

 

“Can we watch the telly?”

 

“Sure.”

 

[ When Brian and Freddie finally come up from talking and Brian having to tell Freddie the story multiple times, they find the room dark and the television muted. Deaky’s on the couch, a book in his hands as he reads by the dim light of the lamp beside him. He closes it when he sees the two, and before they can open their mouths, he brings a finger to his lip and points it to his lap.

 

Taylor’s asleep on the couch, her using his lap as a pillow, comfortable, but most importantly, safe. 

 

The two nod, and disappear to their respective rooms, soon returning with pillows and blankets. They decide to lay on the two couches in the room too, and soon after Deaky turns the lamp off, all of them are asleep, safe with the knowledge that Taylor’s near them. ]

 

Taylor wakes up in the morning and remembers everything that happened the night before.

 

She doesn’t really want to remember.

 

She slips off of Deaky the best she can, and she grabs the nearest jacket she sees that looks comfortable and slips it on. She finds a hair tie and she pulls her hair back, and she goes to her drums and sits down, pulling out the drumsticks.

 

She grins and starts to play a beat, the beat easy to tap along to.

 

Then she slips into one more complicated, and she knows she’s sweaty when she finishes, but she could care less at this point.

 

Freddie comes in soon after, just to watch, and after she goes through another song, he takes her hand and they go the kitchen, where the others are already sitting on stools.

 

“Eat, darling. We wouldn’t want you to die of starvation while we’re out here.” Taylor nods, and shoves an entire egg into her mouth, causing Freddie to choke on his sip of coffee and Deaky to fall off his seat in shock. Brian was used to it, and he just continued eating like nothing happened.

 

“Taylor, what the fuck was that.”

 

She looks up at them, a tired and confused look on her face. She swallows, and finally answers.

 

“Eating? What else would it be?”

 

“I, I honestly don’t know. I’ve just never seen somebody eat it that way.” Freddie returns to drinking his coffee and eventually, after a few minutes of eating, she returns to the living room.

 

“Do you guys want to play go fish?” She asks, and they all nod, and within a few minutes, they’re all in the living room, leaning against couches and the stack of cards in the middle.

 

After about a hour or two, everybody’s bored and they scatter to find something else to play or do. Freddie and John go outside to explore the fields, and Brian and Taylor stay inside, the latter cold and not wanting to go out.

 

“You ever wonder what would’ve happened had I not showed up early to the band room, and you hadn’t showed up earlier?” 

 

They’re both sitting on the couch, the television playing some stupid show that neither care about.

 

“Sometimes, when I think about how lucky I am.” Taylor laughs, and she pulls the blanket around her tighter. “But I don’t want to think about it more than necessary. I’m lucky, and I don’t want to think about if i wasn’t.”

 

“Fair enough.”

 

They could both faintly hear Freddie shrieking and John yelling, and they smiled, happy with this life.

 

Rogerina Anne Taylor ran away from her house when she was 16. She doesn’t care about what’s happened to her mother or father, as she has more money than them and they can’t hurt her anymore. She has a best friend in Brain May, John Deacon, and Freddie Mercury, and they’re the members of Queen. They won’t let anything happen to her, because they’re like family.

 

She’s the sister and they’re the brothers.


End file.
